Fly Me to Hell
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Heero and Relena are best friends. Never have or will be lovers.


Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song 747 belongs to Kent and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

**Fly Me to Hell**

**By**

**Hideki LaShae**

.

.

_You're such a killer  
So shoot me down again  
It won't hurt when the killing is done by a friend_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**-- -- -- 747 – Kent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So… what are the other Gundam pilots going to do now that the war is over?" The teacup clicks slightly as it makes contact with its saucer.

"I'm sure Duo is going to go back up to the colonies to live with Hilde. I think they want to start up some sort of scrap yard or junkyard or something like that. Apparently the one Hilde used to own was destroyed during the war." The Prussian blue eyes of the young man look at his companion as he takes a sip of his own tea. "This is very good tea by the way."

"Thank you, Heero." The young woman smiles. "I'll be sure to tell Pagan you liked it."

"I do," says the man.

"And what about Wufei? Do you know what he plans to do now?" Pure blue eyes meet the direct gaze of the Prussian blues.

"Sally asked him to join her. War prevention suits Wufei just fine. He'll be happy with her. I think he might have a crush on her too, Relena."

"Really?" A blonde eyebrow rises, and Relena Darlian Peacecraft laughs lightly. "Well, I do certainly hope that they would invite me to the wedding!"

Heero Yuy chuckles and brushes one of many errant strands of his dark brown hair away from his face. "I don't think it will come to that for many years, but if it ever does, I'll join you at the ceremony."

"Good!"

"Are you okay with all this, Relena?"

"Okay with what?" Relena lifts her cup again and takes a small sip.

"With me leaving. I've been your bodyguard for the past three months. Are you okay with me leaving now?" asks Heero.

"Heero," says Relena setting her cup down and reaching across the small table to clasp Heero's hands with her own, "You are my best friend in the world. You have found an opportunity that might bring you true happiness. Do you honestly believe I would have a problem with you taking advantage of it?"

"I would hope not…"

"I want you to go, Heero! I really do!" exclaims Relena, "I'll be okay on my own! You found a nice replacement bodyguard for me. I'll be fine! You go… have fun… fall in love! Just write to me on occasion. I'll miss you, of course, because you are my best friend, but I don't need your protection anymore. I'm a woman now, and I can handle my own fights."

"So it's okay," says Heero releasing the breath he had been holding.

"It's perfectly fine! I think you'll have fun at the circus with Trowa. He brings out the best in you. Besides, I wouldn't tear you away from someone you genuinely care about!" exclaims Relena, "You don't care about people lightly! I would know!"

"Thank you, Relena. You are truly a great friend…"

"The best one you have…"

"The best one I have," says Heero with a smile, "and I would be completely lost without you…" Here he starts laughing along with Relena, but he composes himself quickly. "But seriously, Relena… if you're ever in trouble and need me to come back… all you have to do is make the call. I'll come running, and I'll bring Trowa with me."

"Thanks, Heero."

"I'm going to be doing an act with Trowa. Cathy has decided to take a more respectable job. She's going to be the ringmaster now that the old one is retiring. They'll be joint ringmaster's for one tour, and then the old man is giving it up," says Heero. He takes the last drink of his tea and pushes the empty cup and its saucer away from him. "So I get to throw knives at Trowa's head."

"Watch your aim," says Relena.

"I haven't really heard from Quatre, but the others tell me he's rebuilding the Winner Satellite and going to take over his father's business. Apparently he has a nice girlfriend too. Pretty cute I'd say from the way Duo describes her," says Heero.

"Really? Duo says she's pretty cute? I'm surprised! I thought the only girls who could attract his attention were ones who've tried to kill him!" exclaims Relena blushing slightly.

"Maybe she has," says Heero looking at Relena suspiciously, "And I hear you have a new boyfriend too. I'm not leaving until I meet him. You must introduce me to him."

"Oh, but Heero, you already know him!"

Heero's eyes narrow. "Then I certainly don't trust him!"

"Heero! Quatre treats me well. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Quatre?"

"Mm-hmm… I think I love him…"

"Lucky Quatre. If it had been some of the other people I know, I would have had to kill them."

"So, do you still want to meet him before you leave to join Trowa?" asks Relena.

"No… I'll email him with the standard _hurt Relena and die_ letter," says Heero, "I should be going. I still have to pack before my flight this evening."

Relena stands up with a sigh. "I'll miss you, Heero."

Heero stands up and steps around the table. He pulls Relena into a hug. "I'll miss you too, Relena."

Relena meets Heero's eyes for a moment before placing a kiss to his lips. "Please visit Quatre and I on holidays. Bring Trowa with you. I'll try to get Wufei and Duo to join us."

"Will do. Don't cry."

"I have no more tears left," says Relena stepping away from Heero, "Thank you for all you've done for me. I'll write you when I can and I would appreciate it if you would do the same."

"Count on it," says Heero turning away from Relena.

"Oh, and Heero…"

Heero turns enough to see Relena. "Yeah?"

"Don't cry."

Heero smiles. "I have no more tears left."

Relena turns her back on Heero and starts to walk away, back into her lush estate. Once she passes through the door, she turns to look at Heero while wiping the tears from her eyes. She sees Heero walking away wiping at his own eyes. She smiles and whispers, "Good luck, Heero."

.

_- - - It won't hurt… It won't hurt… - - -_

.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Hopefully better than Cathy," says Heero clutching the other man's hand.

A single emerald green eye catches Heero's gaze. The other eye remains covered by the brushed-forward brown hair that has become a staple to him in the circus. "What about Relena? Have you told her?"

"She knows of our relationship if that's what you're asking," says Heero, "And she doesn't know about the rest, but she'll be pleased. She's happy for us, Trowa."

"I can't believe it's been this long," says Trowa Barton looking out the window, "It's been what… two… no, three years since the end of the war?"

"That's right," says Heero, "And we've been a couple for nearly five. Relena will think it's about time."

"It just seems like another lifetime ago when I picked you up from that battlefield and took you to the circus to recover," says Trowa, "and at the time, I never thought that you would want to be in a relationship with me, but then when you woke up… it just seemed to all fall into place. One minute we were talking about how to destroy OZ, and the next we were naked and fighting with each other for control."

"I was wounded. I let you win," says Heero.

Trowa leans in to kiss Heero. He smiles. "So what's your excuse about last night?"

Heero smiles in return. "I wanted you that way."

Trowa squeezes Heero's hand and relaxes as their shuttle starts to make its landing run. "Is Relena picking us up?"

"She said she couldn't, but Quatre will be meeting us. Apparently Duo and Hilde are arriving shortly after we are," says Heero, "Then we'll all grab a bite to eat while we wait for Wufei and Sally's flight to arrive. They won't be coming for about another hour and a half."

Trowa nods.

Within a short amount of time, Trowa and Heero disembark from their shuttle and meet an enthusiastic, but somewhat frazzled, Quatre Raberba Winner.

The blond haired man greets both of his friends with a hug, which neither complains too loudly about.

"Ribs, crushing… Breathing, slowing… Vision, blurring…"

Quatre laughs as he releases Heero. "And I thought Duo was the joker of our group!"

"Working at the circus has a funny effect on me," says Heero smiling.

"I see that," says Quatre. "Did you bring much luggage?"

"Just our carryon and a suitcase a piece," says Heero.

"Well, we could go down and get them now," says Quatre, "Or we could wait fifteen minutes for Duo."

"We'll wait," says Trowa finding a seat and sitting down.

Quatre sits down on one side of Trowa while Heero takes the other. "How have you two been?"

"Well," says Trowa smiling at his closest friend.

"That's good," says Quatre nodding.

"Oh, how was the honeymoon? I haven't really had the chance to ask since you and Relena got married," says Trowa.

"We had a nice time in the colonies," says Quatre, "We saw a few shows, played a few games, talked about when we wanted to start a family."

"How many children are you planning?" asks Heero.

"We're undecided," says Quatre, "I want at least three."

"And Relena?" Heero smiles.

"She wants at least two," says Quatre, "So… we'll see."

"And you are treating her right, aren't you?" asks Trowa, speaking the question Heero himself is not permitted to ask.

"She thinks so," says Quatre looking into Trowa's eyes with his aquamarine orbs, "I give her anything she wants, do what she asks, don't hit her or yell at her…"

"She's happy?" asks Heero.

"I try to make sure of that," says Quatre, "I want her to be happy as much as you do, Heero. She is one of my best friends!"

"Good," says Heero.

.

_- - - A friend… a friend… a friend… - - -_

.

Duo Maxwell climbs out of the limo. He closes the eyelids over his violet eyes as the wind blows his currently loose, waist-long chestnut brown hair around his body. "Ah… it is good to be back on Earth!"

"You said that when you got off the shuttle," says his girlfriend, Hilde Schbeiker, with a sigh as she also climbs out.

"Just as true now as it was then," says Duo flashing the black haired woman a trademark grin.

Hilde rolls her blue-black eyes. "Oh, Duo!"

"Stop it before I separate you," says Chang Wufei as he slides from the back of the limo. His black hair doesn't move an inch in the wind due to the gel keeping it slicked back into a small ponytail. His black eyes look at the small, luxurious mansion in front of him.

"I think he means that in the manner of body parts," comes an older woman's voice as Sally Po climbs from the limo.

Heero, Trowa, and Quatre climb out of the limo, and everyone makes their way inside.

"So… where's Relena?" asks Sally.

"I'm behind you."

Everyone spins to look at the staircase, where they see the blonde ruler of the Sanc Kingdom walking down the final few steps.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant, Relena!" exclaims Hilde openly gaping at Relena's basketball sized stomach.

"Yes, Hilde. We wanted it to be a surprise for you all," says Relena, "since you were all coming to visit for the holidays. Your rooms are all prepared as to your liking. Thank you all for joining us here."

"Well, that explains Quatre's appearance," whispers Heero, and Trowa nods.

"How far along are you?" asks Sally.

"Almost seven," says Relena smiling.

"Come on," says Quatre, "Let's move into the living room so you can sit down, Relena." He wraps his arm around his wife's waist and guides her into the living room.

Everyone follows Quatre and Relena into the living room and they all sit down around the room.

"So, why didn't you tell anyone you guys were expecting?" asks Wufei.

"It was too soon," says Relena lowering her head so her long blond hair falls around her face to hide it.

"She miscarried before," says Quatre, "and our second attempt… our daughter was stillborn. But our doctor assures us that our son is perfectly healthy."

"You're having a boy?" Heero smiles. "Do you have a name?"

"Not yet," says Relena brushing her hair away from her face as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She smiles. "Maybe you could give us some name suggestions later!"

"We'd be happy to!" exclaims Duo, "I suggest Uno!"

Quatre laughs. "So what's been happening with you guys?"

"It's just been life as usual at the salvage yard for Duo and I," says Hilde, "Although he has been trying his damnedest to get me pregnant."

"Hilde!" Duo blushes a bright red.

"Okay… so he hasn't been trying that hard… just that often," jokes Hilde, "Okay, okay… I'll quit picking on you."

"Sally, Wufei, what about you?" asks Duo.

"We've opened a clinic," says Sally, "It's a free clinic, but we're only open in the mornings."

"You've opened a clinic. I just gave you the capital," says Wufei, "I have the dojo, remember?"

"A dojo?" asks Trowa.

"Yes. In the mornings while Sally is off healing people, I'm teaching kids martial arts. Their parents pay me well for the privilege," says Wufei, "That's how we're funding the clinic, by mine and other's donations."

"Yes, and we still do a little _prevention_ work in the afternoons," says Sally.

All eyes now turn to Heero and Trowa.

Heero smiles. "We've chosen May 5."

"For what?" asks Relena.

"Our wedding," says Trowa.

"You've gotten engaged? Great news!" exclaims Quatre moving from his seat beside Relena to hug his closest friend. He wraps his arms around Trowa's neck. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"You'd better be! I want you standing beside me at the altar," says Trowa hugging Quatre back, "You will agree to be my best man won't you?"

"Of course!" exclaims Quatre.

"Heero… here," says Relena patting the vacated seat beside her.

Heero moves from the loveseat over to the couch so that Quatre can sit down beside Trowa. He wraps his arms around Relena.

"I'm so happy for you!" exclaims Relena hugging Heero tightly.

"I knew you would be." Heero kisses Relena's lips before asking, "Will you stand beside me at the ceremony?"

"Of course I will, Heero! You're my best friend!" exclaims Relena.

"So… who asked who?" asks Duo wearing a shit-eating grin, "And do you both have rings?"

Trowa and Heero both hold up their left hands to reveal a matching set of eternity rings.

"I asked Heero," says Trowa smiling at the memory, "only to find out he had already bought the rings and was still working out his plan to ask me."

"Naturally under the circumstances I had to say yes," says Heero.

"So… when do I get my invitation?" asks Wufei.

Heero and Trowa share a look. Both turn their gazes to Wufei. "You don't."

"What?" Wufei glares at the wall angrily.

"You're going to be my groomsman I hope," says Trowa, "So you wouldn't need an invitation."

"Oh… in that case, great!" exclaims Wufei smiling.

"Who's your second going to be, Heero?" asks Duo.

"You," says Heero.

"Okay," says Duo.

"It's going to be a small ceremony. Pretty much just everyone in this room present," says Heero.

.

_- - - A friend… a killer… a friend… - - -_

.

Heero places a passionate kiss to Trowa's lips. "Are you ready for the show?"

"I just have to put on my makeup," says Trowa sliding from Heero's arms and turning towards the mirror. His eyes run over Heero's reflection. "You look like you're ready."

"I am," says Heero.

Trowa lifts his sponge and dips it into the white stage makeup that he wears, starting to apply it to half his face.

"Why don't you wear the mask tonight?" asks Heero stopping Trowa's hand, "I don't want to have to wait for you to remove the make-up before dragging you to bed."

"Okay, I'll wear the mask tonight. Will you go get it for me?" replies Trowa.

Heero moves away from Trowa to get the mask from the wardrobe chest.

Trowa removes the little bit of makeup he'd managed to apply. He turns around in time to greet his soon-to-be husband with a warm embrace and a chaste kiss. He sighs happily. "This time next week, you'll be my husband… for all eternity."

"And you will be mine," says Heero.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow to get everything ready for the ceremony," says Trowa.

"I can't believe that Cathy actually let us have a month off from the circus so we could get married and go on our honeymoon," says Heero, "She doesn't approve of me corrupting her little brother you know. She thinks I'm going to take you away from her permanently… Like you would even let me do that!"

"I love you, Heero," says Trowa suddenly.

"Trowa…"

"I'd follow you to hell if I had to."

"I know. I would do the same for you, Trowa. I love you."

"Hee-chan! Tro-chan! You're up in five minutes!" exclaims Cathy into their dressing room.

Heero grabs the box that contains his assortment of knives and carries it toward the Main Ring with Trowa just half a step behind him. "I love you, Trowa."

"I know, Heero. I love you," says Trowa.

"And now, for their final performance on this stage, here's Hee-chan and Tro-chan and their wonderful, death-defying knife-throwing act!" exclaims Cathy.

Heero walks out first, wearing his tight leather pants and muscle shirt. He places his box of knives on a small table placed there for his benefit. He turns just in time to see Trowa walk out wearing his clown clothing and stand in front of the immobile target.

Heero flips the box open and draws out five knives. He juggles them in the air for a moment before catching them all single handedly and holding them like a fan. He takes one blade and flings it towards Trowa's head only to have it imbed itself right next to his bare flesh but not puncturing it. In a swift motion, the remaining four knives fly towards Trowa and hit the board in various places, right beside Trowa's body but without cutting him.

Trowa's eyes sparkle happily as Heero saunters towards him.

Heero repositions Trowa's body against the target, strapping him to it by his arms and legs. He checks the target wheel over once before assuring himself that everything's fine. He spins the wheel so that the audience can see Trowa rotating upon it as he steps back to his box of knives.

A clown gives the wheel one more spin while Heero lifts five more knives and juggles them.

Heero flings one knife while still juggling the others. He catches two knives and hurls them as well.

The wheel slows down to reveal to the audience that Trowa remains unscathed even though the knives are snug up against him.

Heero holds his remaining two knives one in each hand while the clown spins the wheel again. He takes a deep breath before aiming and releasing the blades to fly towards his love.

The ground starts to shake, and the wheel's support cracks and breaks, sending the wheel wobbling just as the knives come in contact.

Trowa's scream echoes through the big top as the earthquake continues.

"Trowa!" screams Heero running towards the other as the wheel breaks completely away and starts rolling across the vibrating ground. He hits the wheel hard, forcing it to fall down so that he can see Trowa and the knife blade firmly sheathed in his chest. "Trowa!"

"Heero… I love you."

"I'm so sorry, Trowa! I'm so sorry!" exclaims Heero not noticing the world falling down around them. He rips off his shirt and pulls the knife from Trowa's wound before pressing the cloth firmly against the gushing blood.

"Promise me, Heero… Promise me you will find me," whispers Trowa.

"I love you, Trowa. I promise!"

Trowa closes his eyes and his body goes limp.

"TROWA!" screams Heero at the top of his lungs. He checks for a pulse to find none, not that he really expected it since the knife had apparently gone through Trowa's heart. He cries into the chest that soon presents itself to him.

"It's not your fault, Heero," says Cathy, "No one expected an earthquake to hit here. Don't blame yourself."

"It was my job to protect him, to not let him get hurt," says Heero crying uncontrollably.

"He loves you. He wouldn't want you to cry for him," says Cathy.

Heero pulls away from Cathy. "You're right. He wants me to find him. Cathy, I'm taking him to the Sanc Kingdom with me as planned. He'll be buried there."

"I'm coming too," says Cathy, "For the funeral."

Heero nods and wipes his eyes.

.

_- - - Hurt… hurt… hurt… hurt… hurt… - - -_

.

Heero and Cathy step off the shuttle to be greeted by a large group of black clad people.

Six men in sleek black suits enter the shuttle to bring out the sturdy casket with Trowa inside.

Relena rolls her wheelchair towards Heero. She wears a loose black dress and the signs of her protruding belly have greatly diminished.

Heero falls to his knees in front of Relena. "Relena…"

"Heero…" Relena pulls Heero into her lap on the wheelchair.

Quatre, in a classic black suit, walks towards Cathy and pulls her into an embrace.

Duo clenches his fist. He glares up at the sky and screams, "Damn you, God! Why now? Why now when we were all starting to be happy?"

"Fuck you, God. Fuck you for doing this to Heero and Trowa," says Wufei quietly.

Sally and Hilde clutch each other as their tears roll from their eyes.

Everyone climbs into the back of a long black limousine that follows behind the black car carrying Trowa's body to the Peacecraft estate. They all say their good-byes as Duo, the acting priest for the ceremony, reads the passages from an old book and conducts the funeral. No one moves a muscle except to cry as the six men lower the casket into the grave and cover it with dirt. Slowly, as the rain starts to fall, everyone turns and heads inside.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," says Cathy, "I can't stay here now… I'll come back on occasion to see my brother."

"We understand, Cathy," says Quatre.

Cathy heads out into the rain again and climbs into the limo waiting to take anyone who wishes to leave.

"Heero, there's someone we would like you to meet," says Relena.

Heero pushes Relena's wheelchair in the direction she indicates and he sees the baby boy sleeping in his crib. He releases the wheelchair to walk over to get a better look. "This is why you're in a wheelchair. How long ago?"

"He was born yesterday. I'm not strong enough to walk yet," says Relena.

Quatre steps into the doorway. "We hadn't yet decided on a name, but now… I think I want to name him after you and Trowa, if you don't mind."

Heero takes a deep breath and looks at the soft aquamarine eyes that blink at him. "What do you want to name him?"

"Noname," says Quatre, "It's spelled no name, except one word."

Heero tries the name on his tongue, "Noname."

"Noname Trowaheero Winner-Peacecraft," says Relena, "If you would agree."

"Trowa and Heero were names we adopted during the war," says Heero, "Trowa never knew his real name, and I never remembered mine. It didn't matter to me… to us… that we never knew our real names." He turns to look at Relena and Quatre. "We were both soldiers without names until we were given Heero and Trowa. I think it would be an honor to name him that. Trowa would like it. Thank you."

"I figured he would like it," says Quatre, "He was my best friend…"

"How are you holding up, Heero?" asks Relena.

"I'm not, Relena," says Heero slowly, "I need to lie down."

Relena nods. "Your room's ready."

Heero leans down to kiss Relena's lips. "Thank you for doing the funeral arrangements. I might ask you for another favor later."

"Anything, Heero. I mean that," says Relena forcing a smile.

Heero walks over to Quatre and pulls him into a hug before passing and heading up the staircase to go to his room.

Quatre and Relena leave the small downstairs nursery to see the others.

"We've decided to name our son Noname Trowaheero Winner-Peacecraft in honor of Trowa and Heero," says Quatre.

"No name?" asks Duo.

"No, it is pronounced nuh-nah-may," corrects Relena, "but it is spelled like no name."

"No name… Noname… It would fit both Heero and Trowa," says Wufei.

Duo nods his agreement.

.

_- - - The killing is done… - - -_

.

Relena looks up just as Heero steps onto the terrace. "Heero… how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm failing," says Heero, "I promised Trowa I would find him. I want to do that now."

"What?"

"Relena, you are my best friend, and I know you would do anything for me, so I will understand if what I'm asking you is too much," says Heero, "If you can't do it, I'll understand."

"What are you going on about?"

"I want you to kill me."

"Heero?"

"Relena. I loved Trowa, and I killed him. It was an accident, but it was still my hand," explains Heero, "I love you… not in the same way as my love for Trowa… you're my best friend, and I love you. I'm asking you to kill me because I love you and I love Trowa and I can't live without him. I don't know how anymore. I don't want to."

"How do you want me to kill you?" asks Relena.

Heero pulls a gun from the back of his pants.

Relena steps up to Heero and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss, like the kisses she gives to Quatre. She takes the gun from Heero's hands. "I love you too, Heero. You're my best friend, and I'll miss you as much as you miss Trowa. Understand that I don't want to do this, but I will do it for you because of my love for you."

"Thank you, Relena."

"I will have you buried beside Trowa."

"I've already made the arrangements. I've already said my goodbyes to everyone. I'm ready to die and join Trowa," says Heero walking further out onto the terrace and stopping so he can face Relena.

Relena checks the gun over once quickly, performing the tasks Heero himself showed her. She turns the safety off and loads a bullet into the chamber. She holds the gun and aims at Heero's heart, remembering the actions that he showed her back when he was her bodyguard.

"I love you, Relena. Goodbye."

"I love you, Heero. Find me again in our next lives so we can be friends again. Goodbye." Tears pour forth from Relena's eyes as she pulls the trigger.

The bullet flies straight and true into Heero's heart, and he falls to the terrace floor where he smiles once at Relena and dies.

Relena falls to her knees, already splattered with Heero's blood and not caring if her clothes absorb any more. She puts the safety back on and pushes the gun away from her before letting loose and sobbing uncontrollably.

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei run out onto the terrace to see the scene before them, and they all know immediately what must have happened.

"Heero loved Trowa enough to follow him to hell," says Duo.

Quatre gathers Relena up in his arms and lets her bawl into his chest.

"Fuck you, God. Fuck you to hell and back for doing this to Heero and Trowa," says Wufei, "They deserved a chance at happiness too."

.

.

.

_You're such a killer  
So shoot me down again  
It won't hurt when the killing is done by a friend_

**..........................................................................................................................................................-- -- -- 747 – Kent**


End file.
